02192
}} is the 2,194th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 15 April, 1997. Plot Part 1 Sarah is worried about Andy's aggressive nature. Jack thinks that he just needs more time to adjust. Meanwhile Andy is punching Robert and moaning because he did not stick up for him about Alice Chris is on the phone to his credit card company. He asks for more time to pay his bill, but does not get the response he wanted. Steve overhears him getting aggressive. He mocks Chris for being taken in by Kim and getting in a financial mess. Chris is even more determined to wipe the smile from Steve's face. Tony tries to convince Emma that she should have her baby adopted and get back to living the life of a 13 year old. She is determined though and has even changed the baby's name from April to Geri, a suggestion of Charlie's. Becky sides with Emma and suggests that Tony should leave if he can't accept her decision. Paddy is worried when Zoe accuses him of being a fraud. She is only joking. He tells Zoe and Linda that his father is in wholesale potatoes. The card that he posted to himself arrives and he tells Zoe and Linda that it is his birthday but that he does not want any fuss. Mandy is filling in her application form for the bar manager's job. She is teased by Marlon. Linda arrives at the Cairns chalet to take Emma to see Geri. Emma is unhappy that she is splitting up her family. Linda won't hear of her considering the adoption. Tony is cold towards Linda as he thinks that she is meddling in their lives. Sophie and Zoe play with James. They both think that it is sad that Kim will never see her son. Zoe gets a phone call from the prison hospital. Frank has been admitted apparently. Betty is making a fuss of Paddy and tells Mandy that they will be having a celebration for Paddy's birthday in the Woolpack tonight. Mandy asks Paddy if he will help her fill in her application form - he is good with words. Alan tentatively asks Terry how things are going. He tells Alan not to feel guilty. Steve tries to explain to Rachel why he is helping out at Home Farm. He admits that he is planning to make money out of selling off part of the estate and warns Rachel to keep quiet. Emma cuddles Geri at the hospital. Becky thanks Linda for supporting Emma. Zoe arrives to see Frank. He has been beaten up. Part 2 Frank tells Zoe that he was attacked in the shower. He thinks that it was because he is a millionaire. Zoe wants them punished, but Frank has learned not to tell tales. He is finding it hard to cope in prison for now. Rachel calls in at the Post Office and tells Vic and Viv that Paddy is having a birthday bash at the pub. Vic is pleased when Viv agrees to go with him. Steve and Chris have words again. Zoe tells them what has happened to Frank. Emma is fussing over Geri with Charlie. Will thinks that Emma is being selfish. He warns her that keeping the baby may split the family up and that he will never forgive her if that happens. Zoe is upset because today was the first time that her father has said that he feels like giving in. Sophie persuades her to go for a drink, but first Chris asks her for a loan. Zoe refuses and tells him to go and see Frank. Jack and Sarah tell Andy that he can choose the wallpaper for his and Robert's new bedroom. Robert is jealous and storms off when Andy asks for Buzz Lightyear. Betty has made Paddy a birthday cake and everyone sings in the Woolpack. Paddy is touched. Butch is watching Sophie. He is sad because he cannot remember what it was like to kiss her. Biff and Linda row about Linda's involvement with the Cairns baby. Linda wants a baby of her own. Chris visits Frank and immediately asks for his help. Frank can't believe how uncaring he is and tells him to go. Charlie is flirting with Steve and Rachel doesn't like it. Butch persuades Sophie to let him buy her a drink. Paddy admits to Zoe that it is not really his birthday, but that he just thought that everyone needed a party. Will is sick of listening to his parents arguing and tells them that he wishes Emma's baby was dead. Charlie and Steve are having a laugh together. Rachel decides to go home, but Steve doesn't really notice and agrees with Charlie when she calls Rachel a frump. Paddy decides that he has got enough courage to ask Mandy out now. Before he can say anything, Mandy explodes as she has just read the application that Paddy wrote for her and is furious. He has written her a poem, but she does not see the joke and pours his pint all over Betty's cake. Sophie is drunk again and Butch can't believe his luck when she suggests going back to his house. Tony finally apologises to Becky for his behaviour. He agrees to accept Emma and baby Geri, even though they both know how difficult it is going to be. They arrive at the hospital to collect Emma, but are greeted by the sister who tells them both that Emma has disappeared with her baby. Credits Cast Crew Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday